Salah Paham
by uciha athrun
Summary: Kisah yang diambil dari kejadian dimana Lunamaria salah paham terhadap Athrun saat bersama Lucus. Athrun mencoba untuk menjelaskannya.


-Salah Paham-

Disclaimer : GS / GSD hanya milik Bandai dan Sunrise

Ganre : Romance / Frendships

Pairing : Athrun x Lunamaria

Rated : T

Warning : Karakter pastinya akan OOC #namanya juga fic yang bikin aku.

-Oke Langsung Baca Saja-

Sudah beberapa hari ini Luna menghindarinya. Dari disaat menyeting mobile suit mereka, makan dikantin, serta disaat latihan menembak, Luna selalu menghindarinya. Ini tentu saja membuat Athrun menjadi gerah melihatnya. Ini mungkin disebabkan oleh kejadian waktu tanpa sengaja Luna melihatnya bersama Meer dikamarnya saat pagi hari kemarin, sehingga Luna sekarang menjadi salah paham padanya.

Dia harus menjelaskan ini semua secara detail pada Luna agar luna kembali bersikap seperti dulu lagi, yaitu bersikap ramah padanya.

.

Disaat Athrun melakangkan kakinya untuk menuju tempat mobile suit miliknya yang berada dihanggar untuk melakukan pengecekan setiap harinya, tanpa tidak ia sengaja dia berpapasan dengan Luna.

Athrun melihat wajah Luna yang semula baik-baik saja, tiba-tiba saja langsung berubah menjadi masam saat melihatnya.

Ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan saat melihat perubahan itu, sehingga Athrun ingin sesegera mungkin merubah keadaan ini.

Dia ingin mencoba menghadang laju Luna yang mencoba menghindarinya, namun lagi-lagi Luna menolak hadangan itu dan langsung mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Ini sungguh membuat Athrun semakin frustasi saja menghadapi wanita seperti Luna. Dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya, namun Luna menolaknya. Sungguh merepotkan.

.

Dan hal itu berlanjut kembali disaat malam hari menjelang, disaat waktu makan malam tiba. Athrun dengan tenang berjalan mendekati meja tempat para pilot lainnya sedang makan untuk bergabung dengan mereka bersama. Dia melihat Luna duduk disalah satu bangku memanjang disana. Athrun tentu saja tidak membuang-buang kesempatan ini, jadi dia memutuskan ingin duduk didekat Luna duduk supaya mereka menjadi akrab kembali karena melakukan percakapan kecil.

Namun ternyata keinginan Athrun itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia dengan sangat jelas melihat penolakan dari Luna yang ada disebelahnya sekarang.

Luna berbicara sinis kepada Athrun saat duduk disebelahnya. Dia dengan kata-kata tajamnya menyindir Athrun mengenai tempatnya duduk yang berada didekatnya sebelum akhhrnya dia keluar meninggalkan meja tempatnya makan, meski makanan yang ia makan belum habis sepenuhnya. Bahkan makanannya itu masih setengahnya.

.

Ini sudah cukup. Athrun sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Luna kepadanya. Dia mulai mengejar Luna yang baru saja keluar dari kantin dengan tergesa-gesa, yang tentu saja membuat para pilot yang lainnya yang ada disana bingung dengan prilakunya itu.

Tapi Athrun sama sekali tidak peduli sedikitpun. Dia terus berlari mengejar Luna yang sekarang berada didepannya.

"Luna berhenti!"

Namun luna sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perintah itu dan terus saja berjalan, meski sekarang Athrun telah berada disampingnya.

"Luna, jangan bersikap seperti ini padaku. Aku tidak pernah berbuat salah kepadamu, tapi kenapa kau bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini padaku?"

"Ya, kau memang tidak pernah bersalah padaku, tapi terserah aku mau bersikap apa. Jika aku tidak suka pada seseorang, apalagi orang itu mata keranjang, ya beginilah caraku bersikap pada orang itu."

"Mata keranjang, aku tidak bermata keranjang Luna."

"Heh..., tentu saja, seorang laki-laki mata keranjang mana mungkin dirinya sadar diri." Luna mendengus kesal sambil membuka pintu kamarnya yang sekarang ada didepannya untuk masuk kedalamnya, setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua berjalan.

Masalah ini belum selesai, belum selesai sama sekali. Jika dibiarkan terus seperti ini, maka masalah ini tidak akan pernah selesai. Dan pastinya Luna akan terus bersikap acuh padanya sampai kapanpun itu juga.

Athrun dengan sigap menahan laju pintu yang mau bergeser untuk menutup agar tidak menutup. Dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar Luna yang tentu saja membuat Luna membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Dia tidak percaya jika Athrun akan masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa sepersetujuannya.

"Kenapa kau masuk kedalam sini?"

Meskipun Luna terlihat marah seperti itu, namun Athrun tetap saja tidak peduli sedikitpun. Dia ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan segera, meski itu harus menerobos kamar orang tanpa ijin. Jadi dia sekarang mengesampingkan amarah Luna kepadanya yang memasuki kamarnya tanpa ijin.

"Masalah ini harus diluruskan. Aku tidak mau kau salah paham padaku terus."

"Aku tidak pernah salah paham denganmu. Cepat keluar dari sini!"

Mendengar itu Athrun tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Dia tidak pergi sesuai dengan keinginan Luna, malah dia mencengkram kedua lengan Luna agar Luna mendengarkannya.

"Dengarkan aku Luna. Jika masalah ini berhubungan denganku dan M- Lacus, maka kau salah paham."

"Aku tidak salah paham. Aku melihat dengan jelas apa yang kau lakukan pagi itu."

"Itulah masalahmu, kau salah paham."

Dan selanjutnya Athrun menjelaskan dengan rinci kejadian pagi itu. Kejadian dimana tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya Lacus (Meer) masuk kekamarnya tanpa ijin dimalam hari, dan tidur bersama diranjangnya. Hanya sebatas tidur untuk menuju kealam mimpi. Tidak lebih.

"Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi waktu itu."

"Benarkah?" Luna berucap ragu dengan suara yang pelan.

"Ya, seperti itu."

Athrun menatap mata Luna dengan sangat serius. Dia ingin mempertegas ucapannya dengan sorot matanya yang serius itu agar Luna tidak meragukan penjelasannya.

.

Luna yang melihat sorot mata tanpa kebohongan yang diperlihatkan oleh Athrun yang ada didepannya, akhirnya mengerti. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan tanda dirinya percaya akan hal itu.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah mengerti." Athrun tersenyum senang akan pengertian dari Luna barusan.

.

Namun yang tidak disadari mereka berdua sekarang adalah, mereka sekarang saling menatap tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

Cukup lama mereka melakukan hal itu sebelum akhirnya Luna membuka suaranya untuk memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Komandan, tolong lepaskan aku." Luna berucap pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena terlalu lama menatap wajah Athrun dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Lepaskan?" Athrun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Luna terhadapnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku."

"Lengan?" dan detik berikutnya Athrun akhirnya tersadar dengan apa yang masih ia lakukan. Dia masih menahan lengan Luna sedari tadi tanpa ia sadari sedikitpun, sehingga sekarang wajahnya berubah menjadi merah karena malu.

"M-maaf!" Athrun langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Ah, i-iya."

Menyadari wajah masing-masing dari mereka sekarang sedang bersemu merah, maka suasana mereka sekarang menjadi sangat canggung dan salah tingkah.

Athrun sekarang hanya bisa mengelus leher belakangnya sambil menunduk untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sedangkan Luna sendiri, dia hanya bisa mengurut lengan kanannya naik dan turun kebawah berkali-kali untuk bertujuan menghilangkan kegugupannya juga.

"Sebaiknya aku keluar saja."

"Iya"

Tapi sebelum Athrun sempat menekan tombol pembuka pintu kamar tempatnya berada sekarang, Luna memanggilnya. Luna menanyakan hal penting kepadanya yang membuatnya harus kembali bertatap muka.

"Kenapa... kenapa komandan harus repot-repot menjelaskan hal itu semua kepadaku, padahal komandan seharusnya tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk itu?" Luna berucap ragu-ragu membuat Athrun sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa.

Athrun memalingkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Dia benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa, sebelum akhirnya dirinya menjawab juga dengan jawaban seadanya.

"Emm... entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada diriku ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin saja kau membenciku seperti tadi."

"Oh," nada suara Luna terdengar sedikit kecewa.

Athrun sadar akan kekecewaan Luna akan jawaban yang diberikannya, jadi dia memperbaiki kembali ucapannya yang menurutnya salah dengan ucapannya yang lebih masuk akal agar Luna tidak kecewa.

"Karena kamu adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupku, jadi aku tidak mau kau membenciku."

Mendengar penuturan Athrun yang tidak terduga itu, mata Luna kontan saja langsung membulat. Ini sungguh mengejutkan sekali untuknya. Orang yang penting dihidupnya, sungguh menyenangkan sekali mendengarnya keluar dari mulut Athrun sehingga tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, pipinya sekarang bersemu menjadi merah. Lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Sedang Athrun sendiri, dia sungguh tidak percaya juga akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia keceplosan bicara seperti itu sehingga membuat dirinya salah tingkah dengan wajah yang memerah.

Athrun sungguh tidak nyaman dalam situasi seperti ini lebih lama lagi, sehingga dia dengan terburu-buru keluar dari kamar Luna meninggalkan Luna yang sekarang wajahnya sedang bersemu merah.

"A-aku harus pergi."

-0-

Didalam perjalanannya pergi menjauhi kamar Luna berada, tanpa diduga-duga Athrun berpapasan dengan Shin.

Shin yang melihat komandannya melintas didepannya tentu saja ingin menyapanya. Namun Athrun sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Dia tetap saja berjalan melawatinya begitu saja tanpa bersuara.

Ini aneh, sungguh aneh sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya Athrun mengacuhkan bawahannya seperti sekarang. Terlebih lagi, apa-apaan dengan wajah yang bersemu merah itu. Ini lebih tidak seperti biasanya lagi Athrun berwajah merah.

Ini aneh, sungguh aneh membuat Shin hanya bisa menatap punggung Athrun yang semakin menjauh dengan perasaan bingung.

"Sial, kenapa kau harus mengatakan itu Athrun Zala, kau benar-benar bodoh." gumam Athrun sendirian disaat dirinya berjalan semakin menjauhi kamar Luna.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh." Athrun semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat selain didekat Luna berada.

-EnD-

A/N : Fic pertamaku memadukan pairing yang tidak biasa ini.

Sebenarnya masih ada lagi kejadian-kejadian yang bisa aku kembangkan dari GSD origin menjadi pairing AsuLun.

Jadi mohon Riviewnya untuk mengetahui minat dari Reader tentang pairing ini.

Review selalu ditunggu. 


End file.
